


British Film Festival

by retrospectav



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you suddenly got everything you ever dreamed of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by http://stayhomemom.tumblr.com/

I am standing by myself at this mixer for the amateur filmmakers that had been selected for the festival. An introvert by nature, I am standing in a corner desperately waiting for the evening to be over so I can go back to the hotel room and SLEEP! However this event is a necessary evil. I am proud of my movie. My blood, sweat, and tears (literally) were on that film. I will be damned not to enjoy it being shown. I just wish my best friend and co-producer could be here with me, but she was at home in Ohio with a newborn baby. She wouldn’t let me stand in this corner. She would have me laughing and we would become the center of the party. But I needed someone else to coax me out of my hermit shell. In the meantime, I join the line at the bar.  
Drinking, like being at this party, would be better with a friend. The bartender begins to hand me a beer. I smile politely.  
“Sorry dear, not all Americans drink beer. May I have an amaretto sour please?”  
He returns my smile and starts preparing my drink.  
From behind, I hear a booming British voice. “Not all Americans drink beer? Is that like not all Brits have bad teeth?”  
“Something like that.” I turn around. The gentleman behind me towers over me. He seems familiar to me, the hair, the eyes, the cheekbones. But something is off about the appearance and I can’t place him. My confusion must have been clear on my face.  
The bartender offers me my drink and takes the man’s order of a vodka and tonic.  
“Allow me to introduce myself, Benedict Cumberbatch.” He offers his hand. I shake it, introducing myself in return.  
Realization then dawns on me. ”Sherlock Holmes?”  
He smiles brightly, “Yes.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.”  
I turn to walk away from the bar. The bartender hands Benedict his drink, and Benedict begins walking me.  
"Do you have a film in the festival?”  
“Uh, yes.” Startled he is still speaking to me.  
“Which one is yours?”  
“Broken Redemption.”  
Standing next to Benedict made me think of the Jack Sprat nursery rhyme. We were a study in opposites; tall and lean vs. short and stout.  
“That is the one about the boy and his sister?”  
I am surprised he recalls it so quickly among the other films.  
“Yes.”  
“Dark stuff that.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why did you write it?”  
I shrug, “Why does anyone write?”  
"Because they must,” He finishes the adage.  
“Because I must.”  
“Do you have any other projects?”  
“A few.”  
“But?”  
“This one has my soul in it.”  
“I venture in more ways than one?”  
“Yes.”  
He seems to be waiting for me to tell him more, but I don’t.  
“So have you always wanted to be a filmmaker?”  
I take pause, thinking.  
“I have always had an overactive imagination, scribbling here and there.”  
“And you abandoned it.” He stated it, he didn’t need ask.  
“Other people were better at it than me.”  
“So what changed?”  
I chuckle. “I turned 39. It was time to do something less ordinary.”  
He smiles, “Very good.”  
“Can we stop talking about me?”  
“What would you rather talk about? And don’t say me.”  
“Truth is, beyond Sherlock, I know nothing about you. What if you talked to me as a person instead of an actor?”  
“I thought that was what I was doing.”  
Damn! I shut my gaping mouth with a loud snap. My eyes go wide. My terror at being so rude blazes up my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I. Am. Humiliated. I cannot run or hide. My introvert self is imploding! Then by the sheer grace of God my phone starts ringing, or rather the Muppets begin “Mahna Mahna”-ing.  
I look around frantically for a place to set down my drink. Benedict gracefully plucks it from my hand and I retrieve my phone from my clutch bag.  
“Hello?” I listen as my cousin Melanie tells me my daughter is vomiting.  
“Crap! Okay, let me… let me… Crap! I will be there as soon as I can.”  
I hang up the phone. Benedict looks at me with concern.  
“Um, do you know where the nearest drugstore is?”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“It’s my daughter, she’s sick. I need to get to a drugstore and then back to the hotel, and…”  
“Hold on a moment. Wait right here.”  
I nod in agreement. It’s not unusual for a 3 year old to get sick. It happens every day. But I was tired and nervous and in a strange place, surrounded by strange people… Benedict returns. The drink glasses are gone and he has keys in hand. I look at him anxiously.  
“I’ll take you.”  
“I can’t let you…”  
“Now is not the time to discuss what you can and cannot let me do. Please.” He gestures toward the front doors.   
“All right.”  
He gently clasps my upper arm and steers me through all the people, out the doors, and to his car. He gentlemanly opens the door for me then closes it. He quickly jogs to the driver’s side and climbs in.  
“What hotel?’  
I tell him. He frowns. It is a modest hotel, within my budget. I was hoping for the cash prize from the festival to reimburse some of our expenses, but not relying on it.  
He drives quickly, maneuvering easily through is native traffic. I am lost in thought and do not realize he has asked me a question until he has repeated my name.  
“I’m sorry. What?”  
“How old is your daughter?” He asks in a calm soothing voice.  
“Three.”  
“Does she attend school?” Again, calm and soothing.  
“Preschool, yes.”  
“Lovely. I suppose she’s very imaginative like her mother.”  
I start to relax and offer a half grin. ”She’s actually more like her father with that.”  
He shifts in his seat. I swear he looks down at my hands as I fidget.  
“Her father?” His voice has altered slightly, but I still feel more relaxed.  
“He needed other people to entertain himself.”  
“Excuse me, needed?”  
“He died, last year.”  
“O. I’m so sorry.” He is sincere.  
We pull in front of the hotel.  
“Wait, I need to go to the drugstore.”  
“Tell me what you need and I will get it for you. “  
“Children’s Tylenol, club crackers, and coke.”  
“What room are you in?”  
“417.”  
“Go be with your daughter. I’ll return shortly.”  
"Thank you so much.”  
I quickly climb out of his car and go into the hotel.  
When I enter the hotel room, Lucy is bundled up in her security blanket in Melanie’s lap. Lucy looks pale and clammy, her lips are dry and she has dehydration circles forming under her eyes.  
“Lucy,” I gather her into my arms.  
“Mommy?” She manages weakly.   
“Yes, baby. Mommy is here now.”   
“Snuggle. Bed.”  
I thank Melanie and let her go off to her room.  
I carry Lucy to the king-size bed, pulling an extra blanket over top of her, and lay next to her. About a half hour later there is a knock at the door. I gently ease myself away from Lucy.  
Benedict stands in the doorway like a knight rescuing a damsel in distress if ever there was such a knight.


	3. Chapter 3

“I believe I got everything you asked for.” He states simply as he enters the room.  
He sets the bag down on the nearest surface and begins pulling out various items.  
“The pharmacist recommended these in case she isn’t able to keep the medicine down.”  
He hands me a pack of children’s suppositories. I hug him.  
“I do believe that is first time anyone has ever hugged me for handing them a box of suppositories.”  
The moment is interrupted by Lucy crying.  
“Mommy.”  
I turn. Lucy is standing on the bed, her body convulsing. I quickly hold her head first off the bed and over a trash can. Her body is wracked with spasms, but all that comes out is bile. She has nothing left in her stomach.  
“What can I do?” Benedict looks anxious.  
“The coke please.”  
He quickly fetches the soda. Lucy’s retching subsides. I ease her back onto the bed. I open the soda and help her take a sip.  
“Why coke?”  
“It’s an old wives tale. The coke will settle her stomach. If anything it will put something in her stomach to throw-up rather than dry heaving.”  
As soon as I speak, regurgitated coke erupts out of Lucy and all over me. Benedict figuratively flies to the bathroom, I hope for a wet washcloth. I help Lucy take another sip of soda. And as I hoped, Benedict returns with a washcloth. I wipe off Lucy first then my face. Benedict holds out his hand takes the washcloth back to the bathroom.  
“Let’s try those suppositories now.”  
“Right.”   
Benedict turns, goes, and comes back with the box. Lucy becomes hysterical at the invasion. All the crying makes her vomit again. Again, Benedict fetches a wash cloth. I clean her up and tuck her back into bed. We try a third attempt with the coke, after a few minutes it seems to be staying down. So I help her take another sip. I sit and wait. Benedict pulls up a chair and waits with me. Lucy falls to sleep.  
I must have started to doze off as well. The next thing I know, a strong hand squeezes my shoulder. I look up into Benedict’s face.  
“Why don’t go and get yourself washed up. I will watch her.”  
I nod. Upon standing, I lose my balance. He catches me and holds me upright while I get my feet.   
“Thank you.”  
He keeps a hand on me as I walk toward the bathroom. Once inside I shut the door.  
A long, hot shower later, I emerge dressed in comfortable, yet unattractive pajamas. Benedict is still sitting in the chair by the bed. He stands as I come forward.   
“Better?” He asks seemingly pleased with what he sees.  
“Much. Thank you. How is she?”  
“Good. She hasn’t stirred a bit. I believe all your administrations have worked.”  
I have a heavy sigh. I’m not entirely sure what provokes him, but he pulls me into an embrace. I stand there, at a loss at first. Then the warmth of his presence seeps into me. All the stress of the past year crashes over me and I begin to cry. I’ve been trying to be so strong for so long, I sob and let myself be weak in his arms. His embrace tightens. I feel him guide me to the couch. Adjusting his hold on me, he sits us down. He says nothing, just holding me. The tears eventually abate and I fall asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime during the night Lucy “Mommy”-ies for me. I do my best to extract myself from Benedict without waking him. His arms tighten instinctively before releasing me. I move to the bed to snuggle with Lucy.  
I stir at the sound of a door opening and closing. I imagine Benedict has taken his leave. Then I fall back to sleep.  
I awake again at the sound of knocking at the door. I presume it is Melanie being polite since she has a room key. I ease myself off the bed, trying not to disturb Lucy.  
I make my way to the door, ”Mel, I told you could have a free day since I don’t have to be at the festival today.”  
Bleary eyed, I open the door to a smiling Benedict holding a tray of drinks and a bag of pastries.  
“Good morning,” His smile widens.  
“Mr. Cumberbatch?”  
“Honestly?”   
“Benedict.”  
“Better. Now let’s try Ben?”  
“Ben,” It sounds far too familiar to me, but I could tell it pleases him.  
“Excellent. May I come in?”  
“Uh, yeah-yes.”  
He enters, “I wasn’t sure what you would like so I got coffee, tea, and a hot chocolate. I also got a few scones and rolls.”  
“I’m confused.”  
“Which? Scones are…”  
“I know what scones are. I’m confused as to why you are here.”  
“Breakfast of course.”  
There is a light tap on the door, then opens. Melanie starts into the room and stops. She stares wide-eyed at the man standing in the middle of the room.  
“Hello.” He greets her merrily.  
“Melanie. Benedict Cumberbatch. Benedict. My cousin Melanie.”  
“Melanie, you may call me Ben” He reaches out and shakes Melanie’s hand.  
“Ben.” She looks to me. I shrug.  
“Melanie, Ben has brought breakfast. Would you like some coffee?”  
“Yes. Please.” She seems entirely comfortable with Ben’s presence in the room; as if she ate breakfast with a celebrity’s every day. She accepts a cup from Benedict.  
“Tell me Melanie, you have a free day today. What are your plans?”  
“I just thought I’d go exploring. But then I thought you,” indicating me, “might want me to stay and help with Lucy”  
“How kind of you,” Ben starts before I can say anything. ”You enjoy your day. I will stay and help if need be. But if you could be back by dinner, that would be brilliant.”  
“O! Ok!” Melanie seems happy with this development, but not because she is getting a free day.  
I look confusedly between the two of them. She smiles conspiratorially at Ben, and he back.  
“Can I offer you a scone or roll before you go?”  
Melanie graciously accepts a scone and makes her exit.  
I am still befuddled, “What…?”  
“Mommy?”  
“Mommy’s here baby.” I go to Lucy and settle her onto my lap. I offer her some soda. She drinks greedily.  
“Whoa, slow down. Let’s put some crackers in that belly.”  
Magically, Ben is standing there with an open package of club crackers. Lucy looks at Ben hesitantly.  
“Lucy this is mommy’s friend Ben. Say ‘hi’ please.”  
“Hi.” She says small-y.  
Ben grins from ear to ear and squats down to be eye level with her.  
“Hello Lucy. Your mummy says your tummy is sick. Is that right?”  
She nods her head.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. But your mummy also told me these crackers would make your tummy feel better. Do you think they will?”  
She nods her head again.  
“Well, let’s see shall we?” He hands her a few of the crackers.  
“Thank you,” she takes the crackers and begins eating them.   
“That’s a good girl,” he reaches out and tousles her hair.  
“Now, what I can get for mummy?” He asks standing.  
“Hot chocolate and cinnamon roll if you have it.”  
He smirks, of course he has it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben and I spend the day watching children’s programs with Lucy snuggled between us. We converse amicably about random things. He is delighted to discover Lucy is named after C.S. Lewis’ character in Chronicles of Narnia. We only disagree once, but vehemently. I strongly dislike Stanley Kubrik. Ben feels otherwise. But all and all our time together is genial I and comfortable. So comfortable in fact at some point I even fall asleep. I awake to him staring at me. I am embarrassed because I sleep with my mouth open and drool (a lot). He only smiles at me, I have the feeling if he could have, and he would have watched me sleep all day.  
Around 4 p.m. he climbs off the bed and picks up his jacket and fishes out his cell phone.  
“May I have your mobile number?”  
I smile and happily give it. He types into his phone.  
“May I have Melanie’s as well?”  
I give him her number as well.  
“Excellent.” Benedict pockets the phone and puts his jacket on. “I’m going to go home shower, and change. I will be back for you at about 7.”  
“Okay.”  
He pauses as if he truly does not want to leave.  
“How shall I dress?”  
“Whatever you are comfortable in.”  
I gesture to my pajamas. He holds up his hand to stop me.  
“As much as I enjoy spending time with you like this, jeans would be more appropriate for the public’s consumption.”  
“Understood.”  
Again, he hesitates; I think he wants to kiss me goodbye.  
“Right then, I will see you in a few hours.”  
He looks at me one last time, staring as if I would evaporate. Then he turns and leaves.  
I sigh as the door shuts behind, I lay back in the pillows and drift to sleep again, contented.  
The next thing I know Melanie is waking me.  
“Cous’, you have like an hour until your date with Benedict, you got to hustle!”  
“Crap!” I sit straight up and bed. ”Wait, how did you know?”  
“He called me. He’s got a sexy phone voice.” She winks at me.  
“What are you and Luce going to do?”  
“No worries.” Lucy is playing/making a mess on the floor. “I found this little deli. I got some soup for her.”  
“Awesome.”  
“Now go on!”  
I head for the bathroom to shower. When I comeback, Melanie has cleaned up Lucy’s mess and is packing up Lucy’s things.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Um, I thought Lucy should stay in my room tonight.”  
“Why…” I start, but there is look in Melanie’s eye. “Mel, did he ask you too? You know I’m not that kind of girl. Besides why would he want to be with me?”  
“First, no, he didn’t ask. Second, who wouldn’t want to be with you? And third, cous’ it’s Benedict Cumberbatch. For one night you could be that kind of girl.”  
“Melanie!”  
“I’m just saying.”  
With that Melanie giggles, grabbing up Lucy’s bag, and ushers Lucy from the room.  
Damn! Now the thought was in head! Could I really? No, I couldn’t. I didn’t know how… I mean, I knew how, but it isn’t my personality…I sift through my suitcase. Comfortable, he told me comfortable. Other than my black cocktail dress (which he had seen last night) I really didn’t have anything fancy. I pull out my best jeans, a short sleeve peasant top and a long sleeve tee to layer under it. Not fashion forward, but it was one of my favorites and I knew I wouldn’t be constantly fussing with how it looked.  
I had just finished blowing my hair dry when there is knock on my door. I stand at the door and take a deep breath. I open the door. Benedict stands there with a bouquet of flowers. It is a beautiful selection of blue and purple hues with touches of pink and greenery of course. I gape.  
He chuckles. He reaches out an elegant finger and gently lifts my chin. His finger lingers only momentarily and my skin is afire. He kisses me on the cheek as he hands me the flowers.  
“Ready?”  
It takes me a moment to push away the flames and register the question.  
“Um, yes. I need my shoes.” I begin to turn, “O, and to put these in water.”  
He follows me in the room shutting the door. I fidget about the room finally deciding to use the ice bucket.  
“Ben they are so lovely. I wish had something more elegant to put them in.”  
“I suppose I didn’t think that part out.” He is apologetic.  
“No, Ben. There are just so beautiful. Thank you so much.” Impulsively I hug him.  
He tightens his arms around me.  
“Note to self. Suppositories and flowers are the way to your heart.”  
I giggle as I step away from him. We stand there smiling like fools at each other.  
“Shall we?” He bows, gesturing toward the door.  
“Yes, please.”  
I pull on my shoes and jacket and we are out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner gets off to an interesting start. The wait staff is obviously comfortable with Benedict being there; however some of the patrons are not. He is kind to each person that approaches our table and introduces me as his ‘dinner guest’. People seem to get his gracious hint and move along. By the time we are finished with our salads the other patrons have resumed their meals.  
“Why me?” I begin.  
“Why you? What?”  
“Out of anyone at the festival to approach, out of anyone in all of London, why did you approach me?”  
He smiles slyly, gently lays his fork aside, and gracefully laces his fingers together. It is a ballet and I am mesmerized.  
“And why would I not? You are attractive…”  
I snort derisively.  
“You don’t believe me?”  
“I was happy to find one man that thought I was pretty. Why would I think that there would be a second?”  
“Your husband?”  
“Yes.”  
“You believed him when he told you were beautiful, why not me.” He raises his fork and takes another bite of his salad.  
“Because Scott was Scott, you are Benedict Cumberbatch.”  
He lifts his eyebrow at me quizzically.  
I stutter.  
“Apologies, I shouldn’t pry.” He offers.  
“No, its fine, I just…”  
Our main courses arrive. I sit in silence, thinking. Benedict tries to change the subject. “When I chatted with Melanie earlier she seemed to be enjoying the trip.”  
“I loved Scott.”  
“I know.”  
“Please I don’t want you to misunderstand me.”  
“I would not think otherwise.”   
“But Scott didn’t have a lot of prospects when he met me. Neither did I. I think if circumstances would have been different, we would not have gotten married.”  
“I find that hard to believe.”  
I shook my head, not trusting my voice.  
“I saw at least a dozen men looking you over at the festival.”  
“You did not.”  
“Did you not see the way the bartender was eyeing you when you were in line?”  
“He was just being polite.”  
Benedict chuckles, “I bet a lot of men are polite to you.”  
Smiling at him, “I’m friendly.”  
“Friendly? A tease is more like it?”  
“Stop that.” I swat my napkin at him, “I am not!”  
He laughs good-naturedly at me. We return our attentions back to our meals when he suddenly looks up at me.  
“So you truly have no idea how attractive you are?”  
“No because I’m not.”  
“Fascinating.”  
“Have you not watched American television? A Baywatch-babe I am not.”  
He looks at me a long time, “She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies…”  
“And all that is dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes.”  
“They say Byron was infatuated with the woman even though she didn’t return his affection.”  
I blush.  
He smiles, “The smile that wins, the tint that glows.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You did what?” I ask incredulously.  
The rest of dinner had gone smoothly. We were finishing dessert when Benedict decided to confess.  
“You and Lucy just looked so peaceful. I couldn’t help myself.” He shyly grins.  
“Let me see.”  
He pulls out his cell phone and thumbs across the screen, he then hands it to me with the picture he had taken of Lucy and I while we had been sleeping on the display.  
My face becomes surprisingly warm. I am touched that he would want a picture of us. I smile, passing the phone back to him. He takes the phone then holds my hand, stroking his fingers lightly on the inside of my wrist. I shiver at the pleasure of it. The look in his eye softens and he shifts forward in his chair. I unconsciously lick my lips.  
“How long are you here for?” I hear the low timber of his voice. It is electric, shocking my very soul.  
“We leave the day after tomorrow.” I manage, my throat has gone dry.  
“I…” he begins.  
There is a shrill squeal from across the room. Apparently, a new guest has entered the restaurant and has recognized Benedict. As quickly as the look had appeared, his guard is back in place, and he forces a smile on his face.  
I sit back and watch as he greets the new intruder. He is kind as before, but I notice a slight edge that was not there before. While the woman prattles, Ben signals for the waiter, they exchange whispers, the waiter nods and departs. Ben stands, then ushers me to my feet too. The woman attempts to follow us as we make our exit. Fortuitously, wait staff appear and block her from continuing her pursuit, and then Ben and I are out on the street. Silently, he grasps my hand, laces it under then over his forearm. His hand rests on top of mine, and I place my other hand on top of his. He smiles, and guides me down the sidewalk away from where he parked.  
We walk like this, lost in the touch and feel of our skin resting together. He occasionally strokes my hand, and I occasionally squeeze his forearm. Before long I realize we have circled the block and have returned to the car. In silence he helps me into the car and we make our way back to the hotel.  
The silence is amazingly comfortable, neither one of us needing to fill the empty space with annoying words. We simply enjoy being near the other, each others presence filling the void.  
In the elevator up to my floor, I stand with my back to him. His arms encircle my waist and pull me back to him. He nuzzles his nose against my ear. I close my eyes and languish in the feel of his breath. It all seems so natural. He escorts me down the hall to my room. He waits patiently as I withdraw my room card from my purse.


	8. Chapter 8

Before another step is taken or a gesture made, Benedict is kissing me. Soft and urgent like a thirsty man quenching himself. My knees buckle, and I dissolve into him, his embrace is the only thing keeping me from fainting away from pure joy. After an indeterminate amount of time, he slowly draws away.  
“I want to spend every moment I can with you before you leave.”  
My kiss-drunk mind spins.  
“But…” I think I should protest, however no reason seems applicable. ”Lucy?” I speak before my brain registers the name.  
“You, Lucy, Melanie, the whole lot of you. I want to be with you as much as I can while I can.”  
I nod inanely, “OK.”  
Ben kisses me again, quickly and surely. He deftly plucks the key-card out of my hand and opens the door, letting us into my room. I search the room for familiar objects in an attempt to re-orient myself with reality. The memory of my earlier conversation with Melanie rushes back to me.  
“Ben?”  
“Yes. Darling.”  
Darling? How often had I referred to a person as ‘darlin’? Never again would I take that endearment for granted.  
“When you say ‘be with me’…”  
He smiles at me with a knowing, dare I believe loving, look.  
“Only what you permit me love, only what you permit me.”  
Again, love? I have heard that expression multiple times this past week. But hearing his inflection, I would never hear it the same again.  
I nod in understanding. His smile spreads, his eyes shine, and he gathers me into his arms. There was nothing more to say, once more the silence envelopes us, neither awkward nor uncomfortable. In fact the silence seems warm and welcoming. He pulls back to stare down at me then once again taking possession of my mouth. Sweet and blissful, nothing rushed. Then in an instant, I want more. All romantic whimsies flame out, and I want more. A long buried hunger roars to life, and I want more. I part whimper, part moan against his mouth. Immediately his posturing changes. He growls low and wantonly, He plunders my mouth for all it will yield. His hands clutch and grab at me, pulling me closer. I cannot touch him enough; I want to bury myself in his skin. He guides us to the bed. His mouth moves across my jaw, and down my neck. His long, elegant fingers pull back the neckline of my blouse exposing my collar bone. I feel his marvelous mouth descend over the tender flesh and he continues a path down to my breast. With a sudden (and abrupt) awareness, I realize myself.  
“Ben?”  
“Hmm?”  
The vibration of his voice against my skin nearly undoes me.  
“Ben. Please.”  
Something in my tone alerts him and he ceases immediately. I breathe back at whine at the sudden loss contact.   
“Darling?” His voice, his eyes, the poor dear thinks he has done something wrong.  
I bite my bottom lip and offer him a sympathetic grin. “Ben, I haven’t in very long time… ” I begin.  
He lowers his head to my chest. I feel his sigh of relief and slight chuckle. He looks back up at me, a glint of mischievousness in his eye,  
“O Darling. Are you worried you’ve forgotten how?”  
“No,” I smack him on the shoulder. “It’s…”  
“Tell me.” His earnestness is overwhelming.  
“My husband… He was the only… I…”  
“You don’t want to have a one-off?”  
“Yes.”  
“I promised I would only do what you permitted. And if all you permit is me snogging the daylights out of you, then so be it.”  
And so be it, it was :).


	9. Chapter 9

I wake the following morning (fully clothed) with soft breath huffing against my neck, a glorious long torso cupped against my back, an equally fabulous long arm draped across me, and my legs intertwined with beautifully long legs.  
I was ashamed to admit to myself, that this simple act of spooning, that I felt the most protected, the most cared for, the most adored then I ever felt with my husband. And in that moment I resented Scott. Something in my body must have changed. Ben’s arm reflectively pulled me closer and his body pushed against my back. I wanted to cry out, how did I live without my husband loving me like this? Again, my body must have shifted because Ben pulled me even closer. His nose nuzzling my ear, a quiet “shh, I have you” under his breath. Again, such simple words, and I relaxed immediately. Ben had me. That’s all I needed. Then, in that moment, I let Scott go. I am thankful for his friendship, for Lucy, and the dreams he encouraged. Truly if it had not been for him, I would not have been in London. Scott would always be Lucy’s father, but he was no longer ‘my husband’. That quiet resignation and the world I had tidily created for myself suddenly collapsed. I could no longer keep the tears at bay.I begin to quietly sob; the movement causes Ben to stir even more. I feel the muscles of his arms and legs moving until he has turned me to face him.  
“Darling?”  
And I break into more sobs. He holds me so tightly, I clutch onto him for surely my life depends on it. I want to feel his entire body shielding me from this emotional torment.  
“I’m here love.” I’m sure he meant it as sweet nothing, but o how my heart exploded.  
“But you won’t be after tomorrow.” And there was the truth, the real reason for all my tears. That after tomorrow all of this joy, all of this pleasure, all of this love would be gone.  
He whispers my name. Surely my name had never sounded so melodious before!  
“I’m such an idiot! How could I let myself believe I could be here with you? That this could be more than it is?”  
“O my love, my sweet, darling love…” He places frantic kisses in my hair, on my forehead. He nudges my face up, and he rains kisses on my eyes, my cheeks. He kisses away the tears. Finally I feel his lips press against mine, the warmth, and the heat of him so near and so far.  
He moves his mouth along my jaw and up to my ear, “I’m yours a long as you will have me.”  
Merciful heavens! Did he really just say that?   
“I want you forever… and for always.” I breathlessly choke out.  
He pulls back and looks into my eyes, so deeply. His expression is searching for some hidden treasure in the depth of my soul. Then he smiles so gleefully upon finding it there! He hugs me so tightly I have a bit of trouble breathing and he slowly releases me from his hug.  
Just then the room phone rings. We smile at each other. I reach over and pick up the receiver.  
“Yes.” I answer.  
“He’s there right.” It’s Melanie, of course.  
I grin at Ben, “If he were here, do you think I’d be answering the phone?”  
He stifles a laugh.  
“O right, sorry. Lucy and I were getting ready to go to down to breakfast. Did you want to come with us?”  
“How about we go out somewhere for breakfast.”  
Ben shakes his head heartily at this suggestion.  
“Sure!”  
“Great. I will jump in the shower real quick. You can let yourself in the room,” Again I grin at Ben, slapping at his hand as he tries to tickle me.  
“Okay, be over in a few.” And with that Melanie hangs up.  
“You are marvelous,” He states without a hint of sarcasm.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you manic?!”  
Melanie had been excited to see Ben in the hotel room, squealing happily, and giving him a big hug. During breakfast the two of them had started planning our day together. Now Ben had stepped away to make a few phone calls to make arrangements. Apparently Melanie had taken his absence as her opportunity to give me a talking to.  
“I mean really cous’. You’ve known the man for what? A day and a half?”  
“Weren’t you the one who encouraged me to ‘shag’ the man?” I grin at my own use of the slang.  
Melanie raises her eyebrow at me.  
“Okay, Mel, I get it. But…”  
“He’s the first guy you’ve hooked up! You’re really going to tell me ‘he’s the one’? He’s a celebrity for pity sake!!!”  
“You haven’t seemed to mind his notoriety.”  
Again, the eyebrow.  
“Fine, you’re right.”  
“Damn skippy!”  
I give her a long pause, and then I quietly state, “You know Scott was looking into PhD programs in England. It’s not like moving here was not something I hadn’t prepared for.”  
“Cous’”, she softens her tone. “We’re not talking about a 3 or 4 year move. You are a single mom now, thinking about completely uprooting your life, for a guy you barely know.”  
Why did Melanie have to be the voice of reason?  
“Listen, I can see Ben makes you happy. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you happy. All I am saying is date the man for a while, let things, I don’t know; get more real for the two of you before you start acting like lovesick teenagers.”  
I half-heartedly smile. A long-distance relationship, across an ocean, with England’s sexiest man at the peak of his career, yeah, this was going to work. I heave a sigh. Ben returns to the table, smiling. Good Lord, his smile! I smile in return, his happiness erasing any doubts that Melanie may have just inserted into my head.  
The day goes beautifully. All of us have tremendous fun laughing, joking, sightseeing together. Even people who spot us seem to enjoy our time and give us our space. And Ben! He is so good with Lucy. He listens to her ramble and rambles back, if she starts to misbehave he slips into a stern voice and she responds to him immediately.  
We stop for a snack/tea at about 4 pm. Lucy crawls up in Ben’s lap, curls against him, and dozes off. It is such a sight to behold. His expression is so tender; it melts my heart (like there was anything left of it to melt). I glance at Melanie; it appears as if her opinion of our relationship might be changing. We sit there quietly enjoying each other’s company. After a while the ebb and flow of people changes and tea time is over. We begrudgingly exit the cafe, Ben carries Lucy, and we make our way back to the hotel.   
At the hotel, Ben excuses himself for us girls to get cleaned up and change, and for him to run home to do the same. He returns a couple hours later to take us all on a “family date”. I can’t decide if I’m happy he wants to take us all out for dinner, or sad that it’s my last night in London and I won’t be spending it alone with Ben. In the end I’m happy. Melanie and Ben laugh over dinner, re-living tales and impersonating people from our day long adventure. I love hearing him laugh. He looks at me periodically, for long seconds. I can see the look in his eye, and watch his laughing smile soften to an adoring one. I turn away from the intensity of it. And he and Melanie return to their hysterical storytelling, making faces at one another and entertaining Lucy. I sit back with a pleasant sigh and marvel in the familiarity of it.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner, Ben puts Melanie and Lucy in a taxi back to the hotel. He and I go off in his car. We chat amicable about how the day went, Melanie, and Lucy. He stops and parks in front a rather nice building.  
“Where are we?”  
He smiles, “Home”.  
I gape as he exits the car. He walks around to my side and opens the door, taking my hand and helping me from the car. He closes the door, laces his fingers with mine and leads me up the stairs and into the flat. It is nicely appointed. I look around amazed, taking in ‘his home’, all the things that are his. I carefully caress the edges of furniture, taking deep breathes smelling him, his everything. He lets me wander around the sitting area. He shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it over the back of a sofa. He walks to a stereo and begins playing soft music. He walks to me, offering his hand, I accept. He pulls me into an embrace and we begin to dance.  
We move together, swaying rhythmically in time with the music. It’s intimate and divine. The music changes, he pulls back slightly, looking down at me. He moves one hand from my back and cups my face, then slowly the other hand. He stares intently into my eyes. He is beautiful. Not just physically, but in all aspects. I am stunned, I am awestruck by him. I can’t imagine ever leaving London, this flat, or his arms. Slowly his mouth descends onto mine, slowly at first, then increasing in intensity. Again, I moan against his mouth. Again, he unleashes his harnessed desire. Again, his mouth devours mine, and I am lost in the feel of him.   
I am unaware of him moving us through his flat until I stumble backward against the staircase. He helps me back to my feet, without breaking eye contact; he leads me up the stairs to his bedroom. I am desperate to memorize everything about him at this moment, the look in his eyes, the expression on his face, the catching of his breath with anticipation. He brings us to stand still at the end of the bed. Again taking my mouth with his, seeking an answer to an unanswered question.  
He moves his mouth to my ear, my neck, slowly nibbling away at the tender flesh, then my clavicle, a gentle hand cupping my ribs, his thumb tracing the underside curve of my breast. I moan again. He moans in response, his other hand slides down my back, squeezing my bottom, pressing me closer into him, feeling his hardness against my stomach.  
“If you’re going to stop me, now is the time.” He rasps against the base of my throat.  
“No.” I breathe out.  
“WH-what?” He stops kissing me, but rests his head on my shoulder breathing against the skin. The flesh ripples from his warm breath on my kiss-soaked skin.  
“Don’t stop.”  
He snaps his head up. Looking at me, trying figure out it if he had truly heard what I just said.  
I lay my hand against his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb.  
“I would regret not being with you more than being with you. Even though I may be a one-off, you loving me is memory I want to have.”  
“You could never be a one-off,” he is sincere, but I knew after tonight, after I flew out tomorrow, Benedict Cumberbatch and I would return to our lives, absent of the other.  
I smile at him, and then rest my forehead against his chest. “Dance with me some more,” and he does.


	12. Chapter 12

It was well after midnight, in the wee hours of the morning. The man had stamina! The first time we had been ravenous for the other. The second time was still rather frantic, anxious to be with the other again. The third time we had gone slower, enjoying the touch and feel of the others body. I now lay, draped in a duvet, admiring Ben’s profile. I watch the even rise and fall of his bare chest. I admire the way the edge of the sheet skirts his hip bone and barely covers his manhood. I itch to stroke the tone muscles of his long thighs as I’d seen him do dozens of times. His breathing changes and I lift my face to meet his gaze. He lifts his hand, cupping my face, and pulling me in for another dizzying kiss. We part breathless. He strokes my hair.  
“What time is it?”  
“Late. Early.” I smile at him.  
“When is your flight?”  
I flop back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, shaking my head ‘no’. I knew this conversation was coming, but it was ruining the spell this night had cast over me.  
“Darling, I need to know how much time we have left together.”  
“The flight is at 10.”  
“So you need to be to the airport at 8?”  
I shrug, and then nod. A silent tear drop runs down my cheek.  
He rises on his elbow and kisses the tear away. He makes love to me for the fourth time. This time it is so tender as if our bodies were saying goodbye to the other. I cry, he just holds me to him. I fall asleep nestled against his side.  
I hear the alarm on my phone sound at 6 am. Its incessant noise is rude and intrusively loud in the stillness of his flat. Ben shushes me as I begin to move away from him. He slips out of bed, I whimper at his exit. He looks back me. He cocks a grin and winks at me. (His ass is spectacular.) He leaves the room and comebacks shortly with my phone.  
“You have a message from Melanie.” He says as he hands me the phone.  
I open the text, “WHERE R U?”  
I scroll over the contact list and touch her number.  
“Where are you?” Melanie answers frustrated.  
“I’m at Ben’s house.”  
“All night?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well… Good.”  
That was not the reaction I was expecting, but I smile broadly.  
“Thank you.” And I mean it.  
“Here, let me.” Ben lifts the phone from my hand, “Morning Mel…”  
He paces bare-bottomed around the room nicely asking Melanie to gather and pack my things. He would send a car service to pick her and Lucy up and take them to the airport. We would meet them there. When he finishes talking to Melanie, he rings up his own phone and arranges the car service. He looks at me again, damn those eyes!  
“That should give us a little more time.”  
He comes back to bed and makes love to me for the fifth time. It is a bit rough, like we are taking our frustration with the situation out in our actions. After we catch our breaths, we shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben gets out of the shower before me, stating if he stays in the shower any longer we would never make it the airport. When I get out of the shower and walk into the bedroom there is beautiful dress laid out on the bed. It’s a simple cotton shift dress in a gorgeous shade of blue. Next to it lay a stunning bra and pants set. I am fingering the lace on the bra when I hear him approach. “Do you like it?” His deep voice rumbling softly behind me. He reaches past, and overlaps my hand on the lace.  
“It’s beautiful.” I whisper. His other arm snakes around me, once again pulling me back against him, and teases my earlobe with his teeth. His heat turns my bones to jelly.  
“How… (Swallow)How did you know my size?”  
I am barely able to complete a sentence.  
“I’m Sherlock.” I can hear the smile in his voice. I smile in return as his nose draws lazy circles on the back of my neck. “I ransacked your suitcase when you were sleeping, plus a little input from Melanie.”  
“Mmm.”   
“I wanted to imagine you wearing it, and (he tip of tongue touches my skin) taking it off.” My knees buckle. “Ah, ah, ah, none of that. We need to get you dressed.”  
He is scolding me! The cheeky bastard! But I can’t find the energy to be cross, especially when he moves around me and assists me putting on the new lovelies. Once dressed, he brushes his finger under my chin, lifting my face up to look at him. He places one long, soft kiss against my lips. And with that it’s time to go to the airport.  
—  
At the airport we quickly find Melanie and Lucy. We go to the desk to check in. Upon check in we discover our seats have been upgraded to first class. I turn to Ben, he shrugs innocently, but a happy gleam is in his eyes. He escorts us to the ‘captain’s lounge’ to wait for our flight. He and Melanie are their usual bantering selves. Lucy is hanging onto a stuffed beef-eater (aka British-guard) bear that Ben bought for her at the gift shop. I’m afraid to speak, afraid that it will spoil these last minutes together. Then all too soon they call our seats. He accompanies as far as permitted. He hugs Melanie, hugs and kisses Lucy, and then turns to me. This is it the end of the most blissful three days of my life. He would live in my memories forever. What does one say in that moment? He starts to say my name, then his voice cracks. He coughs to cover it.  
”You have done so much for me the last few days.” I tell him. “There is not enough words thank you,”   
He looks at me confused and says my name as a question.  
“You helped me let Scott go, and realize there was more life for me to live.” I continue.  
He grasps my upper arms and shakes me slightly. “I told you were not a one-off. I mean that. I’m going to call you when you land.” He kisses me hard, I’m sure bruising me. If this had been a movie the other passengers would have been applauding, but that was only in my head.  
“Now get on the plane before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to my flat.” He then smacks me on the ass like a sports player.  
I get on the plane. Not knowing what will happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

The man is true to his words. Lucy and I hugged goodbye to Melanie at the airport since she was continuing onto Dallas. Lucy falls asleep in her car seat before I pull out of airport parking. Port Columbus airport is a short drive from our house. I am lost in the memories of the last few days. Purposely ignoring that Ben said he would call. How many times had he said that to a woman he shagged? It hurt to make myself think it. But I told myself I had to. It was the only way to get over him. Then of course, my phone rang. I didn’t recognize the number, so I let it go to voicemail. When the voicemail alert finally sounds I check the message.   
“Hello, Beth Slone” He was attempting to mimic the automated voicemail voice. I nearly lost control of the car at the sound of his voice.   
“Beth,” he continues tasting my name. Good God how he made my name sound!   
“Please ring me when you get this message.”  
What the…  
I’m extremely phone shy, even my dearest and best friends have a hard time reaching me by phone, so I did not call him back just yet. I wait until I get back to the house. I tuck Lucy into bed, carry the luggage to my room, then sit and stare at the phone.   
I am desperate to hear his voice. Yet at the same time I am scared of what he would say, or what he wouldn’t say, so I take the coward’s way and text him.  
“Ben?”  
“Yes. Is something the matter?”  
“No.” I look at the clock. It was nearly 8:30 pm. Which means it was midnight:30 his time.   
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping? Aren’t you on set tomorrow?”  
“I was memorizing lines. Plus I told you I would call.”  
I am an idiot. I just sit there, smiling…like an idiot.  
“Is it alright to phone you?”  
I wipe my eyes, and sniffle. Where did these tears come from?  
“Yes.”   
A moment later the phone rings.


	15. Chapter 15

That’s how it goes. I cannot stop smiling like a schoolgirl. I want to skip around and tell everyone I see. But I don't. The only people that know are Melanie and my friend Holly (who was supposed to come with me to London in the first place). I am too afraid to tell anyone else. I am causing myself distress over something that I should just be enjoying. Ben always seems to call when I am causing my own turmoil. We just talk. We talk about everything. Our influences, he was only two years younger than me so we have some of the same influences. Our families, our up brings and how they impacted us. We discuss things we had seen or heard on the news. We talk about the things that concern us and the things that we hope for. After a few weeks, I become rather dependent on hearing his voice each day. When he can, he calls at Lucy's bedtime to tell her a bedtime story. He is wonderful. If I wasn't already in love with him, I definitely am now.  
My insecurities aside, there is only one shadow looming… I am pregnant. I hadn’t been on the pill since Scott’s death; I had no reason to be. Frankly, it never occurred to me to ask Ben to use protection. I knew he would be excited. I just didn’t know how to tell him.  
The phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
"I want to see you.”  
My heart skips. On the phone we are good. I can fool myself into believing we are in a real relationship. But in person, will it be the same?  
“I’m going to be in New York. Will you come and meet me?”  
“I…”  
“Please say yes darling. I’ll make the arrangements for you.”  
“Lucy?”  
“I want to see her too, but once I see you, I don’t think I will be able to keep off you.”  
I smile, rubbing my belly. This might be the opportunity to tell him.  
“Yes.”  
“Splendid!”  
He gives me the dates he’ll be stateside and I arrange my life accordingly.


	16. Chapter 16

And that is that. He flies me to New York. I am waiting with the driver he hired when he gets off the plane. We embrace and kiss, but chastely. People were already snapping pictures of him on their mobile phones. His PA is going to wait for the luggage and check him into the hotel, so we go ahead in the car. Yes, in the car we chance being frisky, but we still contain ourselves. The driver takes us to a nice restaurant where we can sit and chat comfortably without being interrupted, much. And we do. We talk and we laugh as if no time has passed since our parting. The only thing that is restrained is our physical contact. Occasionally he would reach over and stroke hand. I try not to think about him touching me, the way my skin tingles, the way the heat spirals within me. Dinner ends and Ben courteously requests dessert to go.  
Back in the car Ben is purposely not touching me. I am thinking that he really wants to be touching me, but he doesn’t trust himself. I grin foolishly at the thought of him being so lustful for me. I even chuckle at the idea, which gets me a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. When we pull in front of the hotel there were photographers and fans waiting. He slips out of his suit jacket and gives it to me.  
“To protect your anonymity love.”  
“I understand.”  
I cover my head with the jacket as he exits the car and then holds out his hand for me. He tries to be polite as he ushers me through the swarm of people. One of the hotel employees escorts us through the lobby, onto the elevator and to Ben’s room. I look around the expansive suite. Never in my life had a seen a hotel room so lavishly appointed. I walk to window and admire the view as Ben tends to the hotel liaison.I hear the door open and close softly. I remain at the window watching Bens approach in the glass. He hugs me from behind, wrapping his arms about my waist and lowering his head to my shoulder. I rest my hands on his arms. And I wonder if the baby can feel his dad holding him. The baby is a ‘he’ to me. I had known Lucy was girl without seeing the ultrasound, and I had a VERY strong boy feeling this time. I lay my head back against his shoulder. I cannot believe how perfect it feels. Scott had been a big, burly man. Ben is trim and athletic.I try to mentally prepare myself for what I am about to do next. To be honest, I don’t think anything truly could have prepared me. But I need to know where Ben and I stand before I tell him the news. For as much as I love him, I do not want to trap him in an unwanted relationship.  
“Ben?” I start quietly  
“Yes.” He breathes against my neck.  
“Why are you here?”  
“That’s an easy one.” I could feel hi smile against my bare skin.  
“No, I mean with me.”  
Ben looks at me in the windows reflection. I can see the earnestness in his expression.“Why would I not be?”  
“Ben, please?”  
He gently turns me to him, resting his hand on my collarbone, the palm of his hand caressing the side of my neck, and those fabulous fingers gently massaging the back of my neck, his thumb rubbing back and forth on my jaw. I nearly choke on the hurt I see in his eyes.  
“Beth.” Just him saying my name was my undoing. I collapse against his chest; he holds me tightly against him. I think if I let go, he would cease to exist.  
“Tell me.” He whispers against my hair.  
“Ben, I dream about you night after night. I lay in bed and think of nothing but you. I can’t concentrate on anything else but the thought of you. And I feel like I’m betraying myself with all this foolishness.” I spew it all out. Telling him everything I had not told him all those times we talked on the phone. My insecurities, the emotional wrestling match I was in with myself. And through it all, he just holds me. Stroking my back and rocking me, then I am spent. There is nothing left of me anymore. I have given it all to him. I have armed him with enough ammunition to waste me, and so I wait. But I what fear most, rejection, does not come. He slowly releases his arms from around me and moves his hands to my shoulders. He gently kneads the muscles. He stares at me until I meet his gaze.  
“I am with you because you are honest, and unselfish, and you love without abandon. I am with you because the way I saw you that night of the festival. You were surrounded by mass of sycophants, but there you were. You were not striving for anything, you were not playacting at anything, and you were just you. And I hear it in your voice when we talk. You have desires of your own, but you sacrifice those because your greatest desire is serve those around you. And my greatest desire is you, to answer any whim and wish you have for the rest of my life.”  
My eyes go wide and mouth gapes.  
“Yes, I just said what you think I said.”  
“But…” Before I can mutter any more words, his mouth is on mine. His kiss is hard and possessive at first, then gentling and inviting. He scoops me up, how he manages my full weight I’m not sure, must have been adrenaline. He places me on the bed. He cups my face, kissing me, my skin itches for the want of more of him Ben breaks the kiss, I whimper at our separation. He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes, trying to compose himself.  
“Ben…” My voice cracking.  
He continues his assault on my mouth.  
“Ben, I’m pregnant.”  
It takes a moment to register, then he goes completely still.


	17. Chapter 17

He doesn’t move from where he is.  
“Did you say what I think you said?”  
I smile.“What is it you think I said?”  
He sits back from me.“That you are making me the happiest man in the universe.”  
He breaks into the hugest grin, and lets out loud ‘whoop’! He grabs me up in a huge hug, sweeping me off the bed and twirling around the room. He sets me down and begins doing his own style of dance around the room. I laugh at him. I knew he would be happy, but this is beyond anything I anticipated. He is positively joyous. I smile so much watching him my face begins to hurt. There is a knock at the door and he stills again. A wide, knowing smile spreads across his face. He quickly escorts me to a nearby settee and sets me on it. “Wait here.” He smiles, holding up his hand as a stop sign.  
“Where would I go?” I banter back.  
He places a fast hard kiss on my mouth and dashes for the door as a second knock comes. Ben returns, leading an attendant with a room service cart. I look skeptically at him; after all we had just eaten.   
“Dessert and champagne!” He chimes.  
Again, I am curious. The dessert part I understand, but not the champagne. He had prearranged this. Why?  
Ben tips the attendant and the attendant leaves closing the door behind him.Ben claps his hands together, rubbing them in seeming anticipation. He then picks up one of the silver domed plates and approaches me. He kneels in front of me and bows his head as if he were a knight bowing before his queen.  
“My lady,” he offers. Then with a great flourish he removes the dome from the plate. There, sitting on the plate, is the most exquisite ring I have ever seen! A vintage art deco aquamarine and diamond ring.  
“What? How?”   
“I saw you admiring it in a shop window on our walk.”  
“But…?”  
“Darling, please would you do me the honor of being my bride?”  
Out loud the words seemed simple enough, but inside my heart and head skyrockets were exploding.  
“Yes, O My Yes!”  
Ben nearly throws the plate aside, puts the ring on my finger and crushes me to him.


	18. Chapter 18

We make love like it was our first time. It is intimate and worshipful as if we virgins on their honeymoon. As much as we could, we watched each others faces, basking in the adoration we found in the others eyes. Later, exhausted and spent, I cradle his head to my chest, resting my chin on his mess of curls. His arms hug my hips, his long frame stretches far beyond my shorter form. This is how we fall asleep. I awake in the morning to the most erotic of kisses. I gasp and clutch onto him as he continues to his attentions. Once he is assured I am significantly awake and ready for him, he slides into me and we make love in the morning light streaming through a break in the curtains. Again, thoroughly satisfied, we lay on our backs panting. I roll over and curl into his side, caressing his ribs with the tip of nose. I trace the curve of his hip lightly with middle finger, following the vector of his pelvic bone. He grabs my hand as my finger travels too close to his nest of curls.

“Woman, you will be death of me. “ He growls. I giggle.  
He rolls over and playfully tosses me to my back. He leans in and kisses me, sweetly and innocently. Nothing provocative or illicit. He pulls back and smiles down at me. I stroke his face with my left hand. He pulls my hand down to study it. His expression shifts, but just slightly.  
“Any minute someone is going to come knocking on that door demanding I get dressed and make an appearance somewhere. And all I’m going to be thinking about is you here, wearing nothing but this ring!” He brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses my ring finger.  
“Nothing but? Not even a robe?”  
“No!” He chuckles nuzzling my neck.  
Then with a sudden burst, he jolts his head up. “Come with me!”  
“What?” With that same burst, my introvert alarms start blaring in my head.  
“If you worried about what to wear, we can get a stylist to come over.”  
I just stare at him.  
“What is it love?”  
“Me? On the red gauntlet?”  
He chuckles at my reference.  
“I will hold your hand the whole time!”  
He smiles blissfully, ignoring my concerns.  
“But just last night we were protecting my anonymity.”  
“We’re engaged now, they will find us out.”  
“We haven’t told anyone yet! Shouldn’t we let our families know before it is announced to the world?.”  
The poor boy is crushed. I try to comfort him.  
“Honey, there is nothing more I want than scream “I LOVE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH” from the highest mountain, but...”  
“You love me?!”  
I am stunned.  
“Of course I love you! What kind of question is that?”  
He kisses me hard. It suddenly occurs to me. We had yet to tell the other we loved them! We a had spoken of our feelings, but never declared them out right. He cups my face, looks deep into my eyes, and in a soft, sincere voice declares himself.   
“I love you too, with every breath in my body.” He kisses me again.  
There is knock on the door and his day of appearances begins.


	19. Chapter 19

*Benedict's Perspective*

She loves him. She loves him! She LOVES HIM!!  
He can’t stop smiling! She is the most glorious human being ever! He wants to laugh, dance, be a silly schoolboy! But these blasted appearances! Another interviewer who can’t say his name, another asking him the same questions every other interviewer asked! The only reason he can joke through all of it is because she loves him! He texts her and phones her periodically during the day. He needs that connection to her right now. It’s still so new, so fragile, so tenuous. He wants to to do everything he can to strengthen it. He giggles inappropriately and makes silly faces, she’s pregnant! How he wanted to tell the bloody interviewers that, especially when asked about his fans. He would never want any daughter of his referring to herself as a bitch, but such is life. Daughter? He loses his thoughts in a whirl of domestic life. All the places he wants to show her, things to teach her, books to read her. His mum. She was finally going to be a grandmother! He can only imagine the look on her face when he tells her! Tonight on the phone? Or should he wait until they get back home? Wait, they? Will he go back alone? Does he buy a ticket for Beth to join him? What about Lucy? Sweet Lucy! How could he forget Lucy!? In effect, he already had a daughter. He is a father! Now he just chuckles out right.  
Unfortunately because of scheduling, he is unable to return to the hotel. Probably for the best. Once he starts shagging Beth he can’t seem to stop. The noises she makes during coitus are heady, intoxicating, addictive. He had already started learning which movements or where to touch her to illicit certain sounds. And some of the things she would moan out made his blood boil. He worried in the beginning since Scott had been the only man she had been with. Would she compare him to her former husband. But some of the things she said in bed, he had nothing to fear. It some respects they were both experiencing sex for the first time. It made him want to ravish her even more.  
He just wishes she were as less self-conscious in her daily life as she was in bed. When they were laying naked together, she was confident and self-assured. Ironically it was when she was out of bed, wearing clothes, she became insecure of her body. (Which, if he thought about it, could be a good thing, more reason to be in bed naked with her.) He could understand some of her insecurities. After all didn’t he have his own issues with the shape of his head? But to him, she is his own living, breathing goddess. He notices while she dresses how she tries to hide the plumpness of her belly. But again to him, her curves are in all the right places! He has always been attracted to curvaceous woman; Pam Anderson as a teenager, Olivia, and even now he ‘fan-girls’ over Adele. Buxom. Rubenesque. Zaftig. However you choose to describe them, he loves them all, and he loves Beth. Besides with the baby, her belly was going to swell more. A baby, shaking his head in amazement!   
He goes through the motions on the red carpet, but the only thing on his mind is a damn good shag and a nap!  
Finally after putting in a respectful appearance at the after party, he makes a cordial exit. It is late when he enters the hotel room. She has left a desk lamp on. He walks quietly to it. Her tablet and keyboard rest on it. Her reading glasses lay next to a stack of hotel stationery. He idly flips through the sheets of paper. She has notes under the heading “wedding” (ask B: Quenby Hall, Leicestershire), “move”, “sell”. One page catches his attention the most, “baby”. She has written ob/gyn, ultrasound - skype w/B. There is, the answer to his previously questioned thought. She’s staying here, at least temporarily. He will not be there for the first ultrasound? Can he cope with that? Something he was desired for so long, and miss the first opportunity to see his child in it’s mother's womb? He shakes his head no. He wants, needs to be there. He sets the paper back down on the desk, and for the first time sees that she scribbled ‘boy?’ off to the side. Did she think it was a boy? A son? Wet drops start to appear on the page, causing the ink to spread like watercolors. He looks up into the mirror that hangs over the desk. Yes, indeed tears are falling from his eyes. A son!  
He wipes his face and goes to the bed. He looks down at her. Her hair is damp from either a shower or a bath, and pulled up into one of those sloppy, buns girls like to wear. She is wearing an oversized oxford shirt. (She had told him once on the phone she had kept a few shirts of Scott’s, not for sentimental reasons she said, just because they were comfortable.) She has her arm draped over a pillow, and her nose tucked into the side of it. He imagines he is the pillow. Her arm draped across him, and her nose buried against side. He quickly strips down to his boxers, and does just that. Gently easing the pillow out and him in. She stirs for moment, whispering his name.  
“Yes love,” he assures her, and she settles into her new position.   
He sighs heavily and begins to fall asleep, the damn good shag can wait until morning.


	20. Chapter 20

*PROLOGUE*  
Benedict had been able to arrange his schedule so he was able to make it to Beth’s first ultrasound where it was discovered she is pregnant with TWINS!!!  
Since then, Ben had hired a company that specialized in moving people overseas to arrange for the sale of Beth’s home, sorting through what to sell or keep and shipping them. He had also hired an attorney to see to the legalities of Beth and Lucy’s citizenship. Together they had selected a wedding planner. Essentially Beth told the planner her ideas and the planner did everything else. They were hoping to be wed before the start of Beth’s third trimester, seeing as she would be swollen, tired, and generally unhappy with being pregnant.  
Now, in London it is 3 pm in the afternoon, in Ohio is 10 am in the morning. Ben (in full Sherlock regalia), Martin Freeman, Mark Gatiss, and an odd assortment of crew stand around a computer monitor watch via skype watch as a technician preps Beth for another ultrasound to discover the sex of the twins. The technician squeezes the jelly onto Beth’s swollen belly, and then gently slides the probe over the lubricated skin. She taps on the keys of the keyboard seemingly at random taking measurements, rolling the mouse zooming in and zooming out. There is a knock on the door surprising Beth.  
“Beth? It’s Nicole. I thought I come and see.”  
A big grin crosses Beth’s face and grants her permission to enter. Beth’s ob/gyn, whom over the years had become a friend, walks into the room with a big smile. Beth points to her friend Holly holding the computer screen so Ben can see the room.  
“Hello Mr. Cumberbatch. I hope you don’t mind. I was excited to see what you were having.”  
“Certainly Nicole, I know you and Beth are both cross with me that you won’t be able to be there to deliver them.”  
Nicole nods in agreement. She approaches the machine and peers over the technicians shoulder.  
“Baby A?” She asks the technician.  
The tech points to something on the screen.  
“And baby B?” smiling.  
Again, the tech points at the screen.  
“Well my transatlantic friends. It appears you are having…” She pauses dramatically.  
“Yes? Yes?” There is a chorus of voices over the screen.  
“TWO BOYS!”  
There is a roar of jubilation on the other end of the screen and Ben bounces out of sight as Holly tries to contain herself and hold the screen still.  
“Do you know what you are going to name them yet?” Nicole asks.  
“James and Timothy,” the answer comes from an ocean away. “James for her dad, and Timothy for mine.”  
“Very good. I will let the two of you get to celebrating. And Beth I will see you in the office in a few days.” Beth nods cheerfully. Nicole says goodbye to Ben and exits the room.  
“Ben?”  
“O darling! I wish I were there or you here. I want to snog you desperately.”  
“Soon my love, soon.”  
He presses his mouth the camera and gives her sloppy kiss through the screen.  
“See you soon.”  
“Not soon enough.”  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
“I will chat with you later.”  
And with that, the connection is closed.


End file.
